CUPIDO
by Akane Maxwell
Summary: Cupido acude al llamado de Akane.. no escribo más si no contaría todo el fic, dejen RW es un R


**Estos maravillosos personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi y al gran Nobuhiro Watsuki. No lo hago con afán de lucro, sólo por diversión. Bien, ahora vamos a la historia.**

**Nota: debo avisar que el personaje del gran Nabuhiro Watsuki, en este fic conserva su personalidad, con el fin de esta historia, sólo por eso. Espero que esto no los disguste. Los dejo con la historia :)**

**- CUPIDO -**

_**Por: Akane Maxwell**_

Akane está sentada en su pupitre, atenta a la clase de historia del Japón, o eso es lo que parece, puesto que tiene fija su vista en la pizarra, pero sus pensamientos se encuentran muy alejados de la clase.

-_'Qué haré'_ - la chica tiene apoyada su cabeza en su mano izquierda, en la otra está su lápiz, que tiene sobre el cuaderno abierto - _'Debo hacer algo' -_

Sus pensamientos van hacia lo ocurrido, el fin de semana recién pasado.

**+Flashback+**

La familia Tendo, Saotome y Ono, están reunidos bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, en el Parque de la ciudad de Nerima. Todos están ansiosos, se les puede ver en sus rostros, por la comida preparada por la mamá del Dr. Tofú, quien los invitó de paseo al parque.

-Toma hijo - la señora Ono le pasó un cuenco con comida – Dale esto a Kasumi – le dijo sonriendo a su hijo.

-Eh.. sí - dijo tomándolo. Tofú se levantó del lado de su madre y como es su costumbre, los nervios se apoderaron de él, provocando que sus pasos fueran débiles, dando origen al desastre.

El Dr. dio un paso en falso, ocasionando una estrepitosa caída, por lo que el plato de comida voló, todos gritaron, ya que la comida iba directo hacia Kasumi, quien solo cerró sus ojos.

-¡CUIDADO KASUMI! – gritó Akane, levantándose para coger el proyectil, pero fue muy lenta, ya que Ranma, de un salto limpio, cogió la comida y el plato en el aire.

-Aquí tienes Kasumi - le dijo cayendo suavemente a su lado.

-Gracias Ranma-kun – aceptó la comida con una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

La menor de las Tendo se acercó a Tofú que permanecía en el suelo, al parecer lamentándose por su torpeza. La chica lo tomó por la espalda, y así ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Akane notó la decepción en el rostro del Doctor.

-¿Está bien, Dr.? - le preguntó preocupada.

-Descuida, estoy bien - dijo sonriéndole y poniéndose de pie de nuevo.

-Dr. siéntese junto a mí - le dijo una sonrojada Kasumi.

-Jejejeje - a tropezones llegó junto a la mayor de las Tendo, para empezar a comer: pasto, tierra, hojas, de todo, menos comida.

-Es usted muy gracioso - Kasumi reía por las "bromas" de Tofú.

Akane suspiró ante la imagen de su hermana y el Dr., luego fijo su mirada en su prometido, que recibía el plato de las manos de la mamá del Dr.

-Esto se ve delicioso - dijo con una sonrisa, preparando los palillos para comenzar a comer, pero cuando iba a tomar la primera croqueta, fue detenido por el fuerte abrazo de Shampoo, en su espalda.

-Shampoo venir hacer compañía a Airen – la chica lo "abrazo" con más fuerza aún, si era posible, y puso su cabeza en el hombro de Ranma.

-Shampoo me puedes dejar en paz – Ranma estaba casi en el suelo, por el peso de la chica.

-¿Podrías dejarnos comer en paz, Shampoo? – Nabiki miró con molestia a la jovencita.

-Tendo Nabiki, no meterse entre Shampoo y Airen - la miró con desafío y volvió a frotarse al cuerpo de Ranma, que no podía hacer nada, por la posición en la que estaba.

-¡UY! ¡PODRÍAS DEJARNOS EN PAZ! - Akane se levantó del suelo, visiblemente molesta, cosa que se notó cuando quebró sus palillos.

-Chica violenta, no entrometerse - dijo parándose y encarando a la chica de cabellos cortos azulados.

-Ran-chan, te traje la comida – Ukyo apareció de la nada, junto a Ranma que recién podía levantarse.

-Chica de la espátula irse. Shampoo llegar primero.

Las dos muchachas se miraron con desafío, durante unos segundos, luego miraron a Ranma, quien sudo frío, adelantándose a lo que harían las dos chicas, quienes, en ese preciso instante, cada una tomó un brazo del heredero Saotome y comenzaron a tironearlo, como si se tratará de un juguete.

-Yo estaré con Ran-chan – Ukyo la miró con desafío.

-Airen es de Shampoo – tenía la misma mirada de la castaña. Y además, seguían sacudiendo a Ranma, que ya se estaba mareando.

Akane observa la escena, impotente ya que no es mucho lo que puede hacer, porque lamentablemente, no podía hacerles frente. Suspiro con tristeza, se levantó, encaminándose detrás del árbol, lejos de la contienda.

**+Fin del Flashback+**

_-'Qué haré'_ – pensaba la chica de cabellos azulados, mientras veía como el profesor anotaba unas fechas en la pizarra.

La hora del almuerzo llegó y aprovechando que hay un agradable sol, Akane y sus amigas decidieron sentarse bajo el cobijo de un árbol. Conversaban de cosas triviales, pero Akane aún está perdida en sus pensamientos.

La conversación varió de tema, hacia la fecha que se avecinaba.

-¿Qué les vas a regalar a tu novio, Sayuri?.- preguntó Yuka, después de beber un sorbo de su gaseosa.

-La verdad, no lo sé aún. ¿Y tú? – miró a Akane, quien estaba concentrada en comer un bocadillo – Qué harás para el Festival del Tanabata – pero la chica estaba concentrada en comer - ¡Akane! – la llamó al notar que la chica, la ignoraba por completo, ya que seguía comiendo su almuerzo tranquilamente.

-¿Qué pasa? – Akane las miró como si no pasara nada extraño.

-Te pregunte que harás para el Festival del Tanabata. De seguro que tienes algo para Ranma – su amiga la miró con picardía.

-¿Tener algo para él? Y ¿Por qué tendría que tener algo para él? – las miró con molestia y luego bebió de su lata de bebida.

-No te molestes – Yuka miró a la chica de cabellos azulados, que tenía el ceño fruncido -¿Han oído algo sobre el Templo del Amor? – lanzó la pregunta para distraer a Akane.

-¿El Templo del Amor? – Sayuri vio como Yuka asentía – cuéntanos sobre él – dijo sonriendo.

-Verán – miro a sus dos amigas, notando la curiosidad en sus ojos – es un Templo que está a las afueras de la ciudad, siendo uno de los más antiguos de la zona.

-No lo conozco - Akane interrumpió la conversación.

-Es que está oculto en las montañas. Su camino también está oculto por unos matorrales y todo eso. Pero lo importante aquí – dijo levantando el dedo índice de su mano derecha – es que en ese Templo se convierten en realidad tus deseos amorosos – sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Tus deseos amorosos? – Sayuri la miró escéptica. Akane tenía la misma expresión en su rostro.

-Ajá. Tus deseos románticos. Se cuenta que es el Templo que venera a Cupido. Así es – les respondió a las chicas que tenían cara de interrogación – además, el que reza por la felicidad de la pareja, y si esos sentimientos son sinceros, la pareja vive feliz para siempre.

-¡Qué lindo! ¡Voy a pedir por mí y Tenchi! – dijo con corazones por ojos, Sayuri.

-También se puede pedir para que se unan parejas – las dos amigas miraron a Akane, que tenía una expresión indescifrable – Así Akane, podrás pedir para que Ranma y tú se junten - agregó con picardía, Yuka.

-Pero Akane se levantó de un salto, y sin mirar a sus amigas, salió corriendo con dirección al salón de clases.

-¿Crees que lo hará? – preguntó Yuka a Sayuri, que miraba por donde había desaparecido Akane.

-No lo sé, pero cualquier cosa sirve para juntar a esos dos.

-¡GOOOOLLLLL! – se escuchó desde la cancha. Las chicas vieron a Ranma saltar para celebrar el tanto.

Akane entra al salón, el cual se encuentra vacío. Se dirigió a su pupitre, tomó su bolso de donde lo tenía colgado, para buscar dentro de él, revoloteo todo su contenido, hasta que encontró un monedero con la cara de Hello Kitty. La chica lo abrió, descubriendo un montón de monedas en él. Sonrió para sí.

_-'Espero que me alcance'_ – sonrió esperanzada.

-Eres la flor más bella de todas. Haces que mi día se ilumine con solo tu presencia – Akane se giró al reconocer la voz.

_-'Y yo creía que una vez que entrara Kuno a la universidad no me molestaría más'_ – a la chica le corrió una gota por la nuca.

-Mi dulce Akane – se acercó a la chica con gran velocidad, listo para darle un mega abrazo, pero la muchacha, anticipándose, le lanzó un puñetazo que lo mando en un viaje aéreo nacional.

-¡Hasta luego, Kuno- senpai! – le gritó Ranma que venía entrando a la sala de clases – y pensar que ya no está en la escuela. Es como si nunca se hubiera ido- dijo llegando al lado de su prometida – pero es que no puede vivir sin su "adorada Akane"- sonrió con burla.

-No empieces Ranma – lo miró molesta.

-¡Aquí estás Ranma! – Daisuke entraba al salón, con una gaseosa en cada mano – toma – lanzó una gaseosa al chico de la trenza que la tomó en el aire – veo que no puedes estar lejos de Akane, eh pícaro – se sentó en su pupitre justo en el momento en que le llegaba un cuaderno en la cara.

-No hables estupideces – Ranma se sentó en la mesa de Akane – como si necesitara tanto de la marimacho – se acomodó. Daisuke está atónito, es qué Ranma no notaba que tenía a Akane a su lado.

-Tan cortés como siempre – el aura de Akane se elevó, y de un fuerte golpe mando a Ranma a hacerle compañía a Tatewaki – idiota – susurró sentándose en su pupitre. Su expresión estaba indescifrable, otra vez.

Las clases llegaron a su fin, por lo que algunos estudiantes salían corriendo de la escuela, otros conversando entre ellos, algunas parejas caminan tomados de las manos, pero Akane camina sola, con un solo pensamiento en su cabeza.

_-'Espero que dé resultado'_ – decía mientras camina despacio hacia la salida de la escuela.

-¡Akane, espera! – Ranma llega corriendo al lado de la chica que lo mira con molestia - _'¡Uy! Aún está enojada conmigo'_

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Ranma? – lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, dejando de caminar.

-Caminemos juntos a casa – sonrió sincero.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ahora necesitas a la "marimacho"? – recalcó la última palabra, con sarcasmo. Al notar el silencio de Ranma, decidió reanudar la caminata.

-¡Espérame Akane! – Ranma corrió donde la chica, pero ésta, no paro de caminar, obligando a Ranma a cerrarle el paso – discúlpame, por lo de hace un rato.- le dijo, pero ella no lo miraba - ¿Akane? - le hablo al no obtener respuesta.

-Siempre es lo mismo contigo – el chico la miró interrogante, y ella no lo miró – me insultas y luego pides perdón – Ranma la miró sorprendido – eso ya no está teniendo resultado – lo miró con tristeza.

-¿Ah? – Ranma está atónito por lo que acababa de escuchar - _'Mis disculpas ya no dan resultado'_ ¿Qué quieres decir? – la miró con angustia. Akane toma aire, había esperado por esa pregunta. Iba a decir la primera palabra, pero...

-¡Ran-chan! – Ukyo llegó corriendo donde está la pareja, empujando a Akane, para ponerse en su lugar - ¿Qué te parece si me acompañas a casa y te preparo un okonomiyaki de esos que te gustan tanto? – le sonrió con coquetería.

-Es que yo... – trató de zafarse de su amiga de infancia, pero la castaña es muy insistente.

-Vamos Ran-chan, podrás comer los que tú quieras – se acercaba más al chico, sonriéndole con ganas.

-Es que me voy a casa con Akane – Ranma miró detrás de Ukyo a su prometida.

-¿Con Akane? Y ¿Desde cuándo ella es más importante que yo? – le preguntó visiblemente enojada – tú sabes que ella no me puede superar – se volteo para mirar a su rival con burla - ¿Cierto? - le preguntó a Ranma sin dejar de mirarlo - _'así me libraré de ella'._

-Yo nunca dije que Akane fuera importante. No mal interpretes mis palabras, U-chan – Ranma mostró su orgullo – es una obligación que tengo: acompañar a la marimacho a casa – sonrió de medio lado.

-No tienes por qué inmiscuirme en tus excusas – el aura de Akane hizo su aparición – puedes irte con quien quieras, puedo caminar sola a casa – le pego con fuerza en la cabeza con su maletín, dejándolo enterrado en el suelo, para luego caminar molesta hacia la salida.

_-'Bien'_ ahora Ranma, puedes ir tranquilo a mi casa – la chica sonrió con amplitud, tomando al chico de la trenza y arrastrándolo hacia la salida del recinto escolar.

Akane está escondida en la esquina de la escuela, observando como por el camino contrario desaparecían Ranma y Ukyo. Aún está enojada con Ranma, pero no puede evitar sentir el dolor que crece en su pecho, sabe que Ukyo tiene las de ganar con su prometido, y que ella no podía hacer nada contra eso, y además que Ranma se lo pasaba recordando.

Lanzó un suspiro lastimero, después de todo así podría ir con tranquilidad a aquel lugar.

Respiró hondo, y agarrando con fuerza su maletín, se dirigió hacia la parada de bus.

* * *

Akane camina por el bosque. Tuvo que abrocharse la chaqueta de su uniforme, puesto que por dónde camina hace frío.

Akane se fijó por donde tendría que ir, esperaba que lo que había escuchado no fuese mentira. Se encogió de hombros, a esas alturas no se echaría atrás.

Caminó por las orillas del bosque, hasta que encontró algo inusual, entre medio de unos matorrales, notó un camino de piedra. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Con mucho cuidado comenzó a seguir el camino. Notó como algunos árboles habían crecido a través de las separaciones del camino de piedra.

-¿Cómo puede estar tan abandonado? –

Siguió con su camino, cuidándose de no tropezar con nada, ya que no quería ensuciarse y así dar explicaciones. Quitó unas grandes ramas del camino, para poder continuar, revelando así, unas escaleras de igual material que el camino.

-Veo que Yuka, tenía razón –

Comenzó a subir las escalas, que al parecer no tenían fin.

* * *

_-'Yo y mi bocota... una mala combinación... nunca aprenderé'_ – Ranma está sentado frente a la plancha de Ukyo, quien cocina con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Aquí tienes Ran-chan – le puso el plato frente a su nariz, pero Ranma parecía estar en otro mundo - ¿Ranma? – lo llamó poniendo el plato en la mesa.

-¿Si? – miró a Ukyo por primera vez - ¿Pasa algo malo? –

-No, aquí tienes tu okonomiyaki – le señalo el plato hecho por ella.

-¡Ah! ¡Gracias, U-chan! – le sonrió, luego tomó sus palillos y comenzó a comer - _'de seguro que se molesto conmigo, me queda claro, con el golpe que recibí... como puedo ser tan idiota... es que el orgullo se interpone a la razón... eso tiene que cambiar'_ – pensaba mientras comía el okonomiyaki.

-Y eso fue lo que paso, es que es una mujer muy boba ¿Cierto? ¿Ranma? – Ukyo vio como Ranma llevó el último bocado a su boca.

-Sí – se confirmó a sí mismo.

-Ajá – de repente la chica se ruborizó al máximo – Ranma ¿Harás algo para el Festival del Tanabata?

Ranma la miró, comprendiendo que había pasado algo por alto, más bien una fecha en particular.

-¿Festival del Tanabata? – a la pregunta de Ranma, Ukyo asintió.

-Y harás algo.- le volvió a preguntar.

-U-chan – se puso de pie – estaba muy delicioso el plato, pero recordé que tengo que ayudar a arreglar el techo del Dojo – se acercó a la puerta y antes de salir, dijo – ¡Nos vemos en clases!

-La chica quedó perpleja, pero tomando el plato y dirigiéndose a la cocina, una sonrisa se dibujó – de todas formas, serás mío – su sonrisa creció.

* * *

Akane se sorprendió al ver un pequeño altar frente a ella – me pregunto, porque nadie lo ha limpiado – caminó hacia el altar. Miró hacia su lado izquierdo y notó el lugar para hacer ofrendas, mostrando un grado de suciedad, igual que el altar.

Dejó su maletín apoyado en el tronco de un árbol, y sacando su pañuelo, se dirigió hacia el altar. Cuando llego frente a él – limpiaré un poco, no es bueno que estés tan sucio – empezó a limpiar el techo del altar. Continuo así por varios minutos, hasta que hubo terminado, abrió las puertas del altar, encontrándose con un grabado de Cupido, el mismo que pintan como un niño con alitas. Akane comenzó a limpiarlo, no logrando sacar mucha suciedad, ya que su pañuelo ya estaba sucio, pero por lo menos ya estaba más decente.

Sonrió y volvió hacia el lugar donde dejo su maletín, lo tomó, abriéndolo para sacar unas velas que compró camino a la parada del bus.

Volvió al altar, donde buscó los portas velas, notando que ya se habían usado, recientemente.

-Es verdad, que es un lugar muy popular –

Colocó las velas, luego las encendió. Se hincó y juntando sus manos, oró.

* * *

Ranma corre con camino hacia el Dojo, con su cabeza a mil, regañándose a sí mismo - _'sí que soy idiota, mira que olvidarlo... ¿y ahora que haré?... aún no tengo el dinero suficiente.. o sí?'_ – Creyó que llegaría más rápido si se iba por los techos.

* * *

Akane se acerca al lugar para dejar ofrendas, con su monedero de Hello Kitty en sus manos, cuando llegó, echo todo el contenido en él, tocó las campanas y volvió a rezar. Pasados unos minutos decidió que era hora de volver a casa.

El sonido de una cascada es acompañado por el sonido de las hojas, al ser mecidas por la brisa que corre en el lugar, en donde reina el verde, además de que se respira la paz. Todo está rodeado por unas nubes blancas.

Al lado de un frondoso árbol, hay un escritorio con una pantalla plana, flotando al medio de él.

Un hombre adulto, de no más de cuarenta años, está sentado frente a la pantalla. Sonrió para sí, después de tocar con el dedo índice la pantalla.

-¡Que interesante! – se levantó de la silla, se dirige hacia la cascada, pero se detiene, como si una pared hubiese ahí, levantó su mano derecha, tomó el aire, como si tomara el pomo de una puerta, y haciendo los movimientos de abrir una, pasó por la apertura, pero no llegó al otro lado, puesto que había desaparecido.

Un joven de menos de treinta años, delgado, está sobre una roca, observando a un montón de niños que inspeccionan unos yo-yo.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte, jefe – dijo el joven, sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás.

-Lo mismo digo – le respondió el adulto, vestido con una túnica griega azul.

-Y a qué se debe tu visita – lo miró a los ojos, ya que el hombre se había acercado a él.

-He escuchado una plegaria muy interesante. Deberías ir a cumplirla – sonrió con amplitud.

-Tanto, que me pides que vaya directamente yo – lo miró interrogante.

-Sí ¿Cómo debería llamarlo? – Se tomó el mentón y adoptó una aptitud pensativa - ¡Ah sí! Es una misión imposible – su sonrisa creció más.

-¿Misión imposible? – el otro asintió - ¿No estarás exagerando?

-No creo – él está realmente sonriente – toma – le paso un audífono, sin cable alguno, que sacó del pliegue de su túnica – escúchalo, luego te contaré algunas cosas.

El joven se colocó el aparato en su oído derecho, y atento escuchó la plegaria. Cuando ésta termino, miró sin entender a su jefe, que aún le sonreía - ¿Y esto te parece interesante? – lo miró incrédulo.

-¿A ti no? – preguntó sorprendido – es la primera...

-Sí lo sé – lo interrumpió – además sus sentimientos son sinceros.

-Veo que captaste lo esencial – sonrió – ahora es mi turno de decirte lo más importante – lo llamó con su dedo índice, para que se acercara – escucha atentamente – se acercó al oído del muchacho y comenzó a relatar.

-Vaya – decía de vez en cuando.

-Y, ¿Bien? – preguntó ansioso, una vez que termino de contarle.

El joven miró a su jefe por unos segundos, para luego agregar – iré – el jefe sonrió con amplitud – creo que se requiere de mi presencia.

* * *

Ranma está sentado en el suelo de su habitación, buscando con ahínco algo dentro de su armario. Sacando con brusquedad, todas sus ropas, lanzándolas por los aires.

-¿Cómo se me olvido algo así? – lanzó un grito tomándose la cabeza con sus manos, un simple gesto de frustración.

Se acostó en el suelo, con sus brazos y piernas extendidas en él. Mirando el techo, como buscando la respuesta en él.

-Sé que lo deje en un lugar donde papá no lo encontraría – se acostó de lado, apoyando su cabeza con su mano derecha – Pero se me olvido sacarlo cuando papá se mudó de habitación – sentándose de golpe, una sonrisa surcó sus labios – donde papá no buscaría – se levantó de un salto, y caminado con confianza se dirigió a su escritorio, donde abrió el cajón donde guarda sus mangas, sacándolos todos, encontró una pequeña caja negra – aquí está – dijo tomándola, para luego abrirla. Sus ojos se llenaron de desilusión – no me alcanza.

-¡LA CENA ESTÁ SERVIDA! – escuchó gritar a su madre.

-¿Qué haré? – se preguntó mientras sus hombros caían, en signo de derrota, camina con lentitud hacia la salida de su cuarto.

-Ranma, sabes dónde fue Akane después de clases - Soun le preguntó al chico que venía entrando al comedor.

-¿Akane, aún no regresa? – el chico de la trenza se sentó en su puesto en la mesa.

-Sí, mi hermana aún no vuelve. Pensamos que tú sabías donde podría estar – le dijo Kasumi, pasándole el cuenco de arroz.

-No sé de que se preocupan, quizás Akane está en una cita – dijo de lo más natural Nabiki, para después llevarse un poco de arroz a la boca.

A la frase de Nabiki, Ranma se atoro, su mamá le da golpes en su espalda para aliviar a su hijo, por su parte Soun comenzó a llorar con fuerza.

-Lo dices en serio, hija.- Soun llora con más fuerza aún, siendo consolado por su hija mayor.

-Es un broma – Nabiki sonrió complacida, mientras seguía comiendo.

-Nabiki, sabes que a papá no le gustan ese tipo de bromas – la reprendió Kasumi.

-Yo sólo decía – sonrió de nuevo la mediana de los Tendo – de todas formas igual es una posibilidad – sus ojos mostraron un poco de malicia, provocando otro llanto en Soun, y que Ranma se atorara de nuevo.

-¡Familia! ¡Llegue! – anunció su llegada la pequeña de los Tendo en la puerta de la casa.

-Ahora le pueden preguntar a ella – la sonrisa de la mediana de las hermanas Tendo, se incrementó más.

-Nabiki, no sigas – Kasumi se levantó en busca de su hermana menor, por lo que no pudo ver la sonrisa de diversión de Nabiki.

Ranma recién había pasado la comida, cuando vio a Akane entrar al comedor, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hija, ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó Soun con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Fui a casa de Yuka. Papá, ¿Por qué lloras? – le preguntó Akane, sentándose junto a Ranma.

-No es nada hija – dijo más tranquilo, ya que el futuro del Dojo estaba a salvo – come antes de que se enfríe – le sonrió a su hija menor.

_'-No me gusta nada la sonrisa de Akane'_ – dice en sus pensamientos Ranma mientras ve como Akane toma el cuenco de arroz que le ofrece Kasumi - _'espero que no sea cierto lo de la cita, sino matare al tipo con mis propias manos'_ – con el ceño fruncido, Ranma comenzó a comer, muy molesto con la supuesta cita.

* * *

Es una mañana con un sol radiante, los pájaros cantan, las mascotas juegan felices con sus amos, los jóvenes caminan alegres hacia sus escuelas, y Akane no es la excepción, puesto que tiene una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Esta actitud tiene en ascuas a Ranma, quien la observa detenidamente, desde la valla.

_-'¿Por qué estará tan contenta?... quizás está pensando en su "cita", como si una marimacho como Akane, podría tener una'_ – se fijó en la sonrisa de la chica - _'a quien engaño'_ – Ranma detuvo su caminar, cuando una idea asalto su cabeza - _'¿Cómo conseguiré el dinero?... no puedo pedírselo a Mamá, porque gritará a los cuatro vientos: __**¡O**__**h! Que gran detalle, eso demuestra que la amas, eso es muy varonil**__...__no esa idea se descarta... a Nabiki, NO, pagaría intereses de por vida...' _– en su cabeza miles de escenarios se formaban y ninguno le era de su agrado.

-¡RANMA! - los pensamientos del chico fueron interrumpidos por el grito de Akane, que está parada en la esquina del consultorio del Dr. Tofú.

-¡VOY! _'ya sé'_ – sonriendo por la genial idea que se formó, comenzó a caminar, cuando una bicicleta cayó en su cabeza - podrías...

-Ranma llevara a Shampoo a una cita. Shampoo feliz de acompañar a Ranma - decía mientras continuaba pedaleando.

-Tengo que ir a la escuela – Ranma se levantó de un golpe, para ver a la amazona de frente.

-Escuela ser aburrida, mejor ir con Shampoo – la chica lo abrazó con fervor, provocando que cayeran al suelo, con Shampoo encima de Ranma.

-¡Deja a Ran-chan! – gritó encolerizada la castaña.

-Me estaba preguntando cuando aparecería – Akane lanzó un suspiro de resignación, disfrazando a la tristeza.

Ninguna de las auto prometidas de Ranma se dio por vencida, por lo que en segundos se convirtió en una batalla campal, Shampoo no dejaba de abrazar a Ranma, Ukyo trataba de separarla de él, mientras gritaban como histéricas.

-Veo que estás ocupado – Akane miró a su prometido, con algo de molestia y tristeza en sus ojos – Me voy a clases – Akane se giró para emprender camino hacia la escuela. Ranma viendo como su prometida se alejaba trato de librarse de la disputa.

-Por favor, chicas, llegaré tarde a clase, y además...

-¡TÚ NO TE METAS! – las chicas golpearon al mismo tiempo a Ranma, mandándolo a volar directamente a la entrada de la escuela.

* * *

-Hace tiempo que no pisaba la tierra – el hombre sonrió a gusto

-AHHHHHHHHH – se escuchó un grito proveniente desde el cielo.

-Qué rayos es... – quiso preguntar el hombre, pero una persona aterrizo en su cabeza.

-¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! – Ranma tomó al hombre de los hombros para sentarlo, notando como sus ojos estaban en espiral.

-Oro, oro... – eran los palabras que salían de la boca del hombre, Ranma lo observa, con algo de miedo.

-Espero no haberlo lastimado – el chico miro al hombre, notando la larga cabellera rojiza, que está sujeta en una coleta baja, vestía pantalones negros, una camisa verde oscura, calzando zapatos de vestir negros – señor, por favor despierte – Ranma se estaba asustando.

-Oro... – el joven parpadeo un par de veces, sus ojos pasaron a tornarse normales, su iris violeta, observo al causante de su semi inconciencia - ¿Quién eres? – se tomó la cabeza, buscando alguna herida.

-Soy Saotome Ranma – se indicó a sí mismo - ¿Se encuentra bien? - le preguntó mientras lo ayuda a ponerse de pie.

-Sí, no fue nada – se froto su cabeza - _'Un momento... ¿Saotome Ranma?'_ – el joven miró al muchacho, estudiándolo detenidamente.

-Eh... será mejor que entre a la escuela, no quiero llegar tarde. De nuevo disculpe – se disculpó nuevamente antes de entrar al recinto.

-Bueno, es hora de que empiece – sonrió, y siguió el camino de Ranma.

* * *

Ranma entró en el salón, sus compañeros están conversando entre ellos. Aparentemente, el profesor no ha llegado. Suspiró con alivio. Fue hacia su puesto, vio que Ukyo no ha llegado, se encogió de hombros con resignación, ya que la situación es habitual.

_-'Esto nunca cambiará a menos que... '_- automáticamente, su mirada se dirigió hacia Akane, que ríe junto con sus amigas - _'pero es difícil que lo haga... nunca pensé que fuera tan cobarde'_- enojado con sí mismo, se sentó en su silla, apoyando su cabeza en su mano derecha.

-¡Todos de pie! ¡Saluden al profesor! – se escuchó la voz de Yuka.

Todos se pusieron de pie a la orden de la chica, saludando al maestro, no sin antes mirar con curiosidad, al pequeño pelirrojo que acaba de entrar al salón de clases.

_-'Es con el que choque en la entrada... ¡UY! Es el profesor y por poco lo mato'_ - avergonzado, Ranma oculto la mirada, mientras el profesor les daba la orden de sentarse.

-Jóvenes, mi nombre es Himura Kenshin – sonrió sincero – reemplazaré a su profesor de historia, que se tomo un tiempo libre por su matrimonio _'gracias a unos de mis ángeles'_ – mantuvo su sonrisa.

-De seguro que lo está pasando F-E-N-O-M-E-N-A-L – dijo Daisuke con picardía.

-De eso no podemos estar seguros, señor – lo reprendió Kenshin, provocando el sonrojo en el joven estudiante – Ahora, iniciemos la clase – el joven se giró hacia la pizarra y comenzó a anotar – en la dinastía Edo... – se giró hacia los estudiantes que tomaba apuntes.

_-'ahí está esa niña, se puede notar su aura'_ – piensa mientras imparte la clase - _'veo que la otra está en el pasillo, se pueden ver sus intenciones... y aquel joven, que me cayó encima'_ - mirando a Ranma, que ya está durmiendo, apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos - _'es el que ocasiono todo... aunque'_- se acercó a su escritorio sentándose en él, para fijar su mirada en Akane que tomaba apuntes, concentrada - _'esa niña... creo que se merece mi ayuda'_ - y continuo relatando los contenidos de la clase.

* * *

-Es un profesor muy guapo, ¿Cierto? - les decía Yuka a sus amigas, quienes caminan hacia la salida del establecimiento.

-Sí lo es, pero no se compara a mi Tenchi – los ojos de Sayuri son dos corazones. Akane y Yuka se vieron con resignación.

-Akane, ¿Vas con nosotras al centro comercial? – Yuka le preguntó, deteniéndose en frente de sus amigas.

-No puedo, tengo algo que hacer – Akane comenzó a caminar - nos veremos después – se despidió con rapidez y comenzó a correr.

-¿Crees que fue al Templo? – Sayuri le preguntó a su amiga.

-Puede que sí, aunque tratándose de Akane es difícil confirmarlo – ambas lanzaron un suspiro lastimero – creo que este año depende de Ranma, otra vez.

-Entonces es un año perdido – otra vez suspiraron lastimosamente – vamos – ambas reanudaron la caminata.

* * *

-Quieres dejarme, U-chan – decía Ranma, tratando de librarse, del agarre de su amiga.

-Pero Ran-chan, acompáñame al U-chan's – se agarre se volvía más fuerte.

-No puedo, ya te lo dije, tengo algo que hacer _'tendré que hacerlo'_ – el chico salto hacia atrás, librándose del agarre de la chica, que quedó boquiabierta – nos vemos – dio un salto hacia uno de los techos, y así desaparecer de la vista de la muchacha.

-Huye ahora, después serás todo para mí – la muchacha camino hacia la salida del establecimiento, sin saber que era observada de cerca.

_'-Ella está equivocada, Ranma será mío'_ – la muchacha de cabellos violetas.

En la azotea más alta de la escuela, Kenshin observa a la chica china desaparecer por el lado contrario que lo hizo la cocinera.

-Están equivocadas al pensar que Cupido, ayudará a realizar tan egoísta plan – suspiró, recordando la otra grabación que su jefe le hizo escuchar.

**+Flashback+**

_-Necesito que me juntes con Ranma, ya que yo seré feliz con él, y soy una digna esposa de un Saotome -_ fue la súplica de la chica Kounji.

_-Shampoo recurre a tu poder, para que Airen se case con ella, y así Shampoo demostrar que tiene buen esposo._

**+Fin del Flashback+**

-Es hora de hacer mi trabajo – y saltando por los tejados, como el mejor artista marcial, se dirigió con destino desconocido.

Akane acaba de salir de la librería, con un paquete en sus manos. La sonrisa no se borra de sus labios. Y sin pensarlo, corre hacia el parque. Cansada se sienta en un banco. Abrió el paquete, revelando unas esquelas de color celeste, con flores del mismo color en ellas.

-Espero que les gusten – las vio con alegría. Busco en su maletín, sacando una pluma de tinta plateada. Pensante, se llevó la pluma a la boca, buscando las palabras adecuadas – creo que ya lo tengo – dejo que la pluma estampara las palabras que en su cabeza se formaban, mientras que en su rostro, la sonrisa crecía a cada palabra que escribía.

-Es una chica muy dulce – observa Kenshin a Akane, desde el otro lado del parque, el joven pelirrojo está comiendo un mantecado - lástima que tenga que pasar por eso – dijo mientras se lleva el mantecado a la boca, notando como Akane se ponía de pie y salía del parque – es hora de empezar – se puso de pie y sigilosamente siguió a la menor de las Tendo.

* * *

Ranma está sentado frente a la mesa, observando su té verde, recién servido por el Dr. Tofú, que está sentándose frente a él, con su característica sonrisa en sus labios.

-Y dime Ranma, a que se debe tu visita no médica – sonrió con amplitud.

-Eh... bueno... este... yo... – el chico, muy nervioso no deja de mirar su taza de té.

-¿Qué pasa muchacho? No me temas, no muerdo - rio, sorbiendo un poco de té - ¿Tiene algo que ver con Akane? – lo miró como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Eh? No, claro que no – lo miró por primera vez, con más nerviosismo, si eso era posible.

-¡Ah! Ya veo – descubrió el sonrojo en el chico - ¿Cuál es el problema entonces? – volvió a tomar té.

-Bueno, yo… Dr., ... verá... ¡Maldición! Esto es difícil – el joven Dr. vio como el chico que se debatía a sí mismo, buscando las palabras adecuadas - Dr. Tofú, sé que suena atrevido, pero – Ranma se levanta de un salto – ¡Me podría prestar dinero! – dijo tan fuerte mientras se inclinaba, tanto que su flequillo toca el borde de la mesa.

El Dr., con la taza de té en su mano, mira al chico, con una divertida expresión en su rostro.

-Así que eso era – Ranma sintió como el Dr. se levantaba y camina hacia la cocina, pero él no quiso levantar la mirada - ¿Cuánto necesitas? – le sonrió sincero.

Ranma por fin se puso derecho, mirando como el Dr. tenía su billetera en sus manos, mirando con alegría al joven.

-Unos 5 mil yens – dijo nervioso y de la misma forma tomo los billetes ofrecidos por el Dr – le prometo que le pagaré en cuanto obtenga trabajo – le aseguró con su mirada.

-Eso es lo de menos, lo importante es que hagas feliz a Akane – notó como el chico iba protestar, mientras que el sonrojo cubría sus mejillas, por eso lo interrumpió - trabajarás aquí durante un tiempo, hasta que cubras tus deudas. Ahora ve a tu casa, antes de que empiecen a sospechar – le guiño un ojo.

-Eh, sí – dijo algo asombrado – muchas gracias Dr. – su voz reveló lo agradecido que estaba – hasta pronto – y salió del consultorio, dejando al joven Dr. muy contento.

* * *

Ranma siente unos pasos que se acercan con rapidez hacia el lugar donde él está, la entrada al consultorio del Dr. Ono, y para evitar sospechas salto hacia la pared del frente, ocultándose tras unas ramas, que sobresalían del patio, se quedó porque sintió curiosidad. Sus ojos se ampliaron al ver a Akane llegar, le llamó la atención, pero no tanto como lo que traía en las manos. Se quedó hasta que se prometida entró al consultorio.

* * *

Akane, al entrar, noto que el consultorio estaba vacío. Se alegró, ya que así podría conversar con el Dr. tranquila.

-¡Hola Akane! Puntal como siempre – la recibió con una sonrisa, Tofú, entrando a la salita de espera.

-Me alegra que me pueda recibir – le dijo, respondiendo la sonrisa.

-Como ves, no hay mucha gente. Vamos, te sirvo un poco de té – dijo queriendo entrar a la cocina.

-No es necesario Dr. – interrumpió la caminata de Tofú – sólo vine a traerle esto – extendió su mano derecha con el sobre celeste en sus manos.

-¡Oh! ¿Qué es? – preguntó mientras lo recibía.

-Es una invitación. Dr. - Akane se acercó al joven, que estudia con curiosidad el sobre – prométame que ira, cueste lo que cueste. Hágalo como un favor a mí – le suplico.

-Sí, por supuesto – dijo abriendo el sobre.

-Ábralo cuando me haya ido, por favor – el Dr. miró con interrogación a Akane, pero asintió a la súplica de la chica – Me tengo que ir – dijo mirando su reloj – por favor Dr. no me decepcione – le suplico una vez más.

-No lo haré, no te preocupes Akane – le dijo extrañado por la actitud de la chica.

-Hasta pronto – Akane se inclinó y salió con rapidez del consultorio.

El Dr. abrió el sobre, notando en él una excelente caligrafía en la esquela, comenzó a leer y cuando llevaba bastante del escrito, sintió como si su corazón se paralizaba.

* * *

_-'¿Qué es lo que tiene que hacer Akane donde el Dr.? Que yo sepa, no se sentía mal ni nada... a menos que..._ '- si Ranma tuviera un espejo, notaría lo pálido que se puso al imaginar la siguiente situación: _**- Dr. hace tiempo que quería decirle esto, pero no me atrevía. Usted me gusta mucho, desde hace mucho tiempo – decía Akane, manteniendo su mirada baja – Akane, por Kami, porque no me lo dijiste antes, perdimos mucho tiempo – dijo el Dr. mientras la abrazaba para luego besarla -**__'NO, NO y NO... el Dr. está enamorado de Kasumi y además Akane ya lo olvido... ¿cierto?'_- de repente sintió deseos de sentarse, pero vio como su prometida salía del consultorio, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios – no puede ser – susurró.

-Lo que no puede ser, es que espíes a la gente – dijo una voz a su espalda, que hizo que el chico se girara, asustado.

-¡Profesor Himura! – exclamó el chico de la trenza y asustado miró hacia a Akane, por si fue descubierto, pero la chica tiene sus ojos cerrados y sus manos en su pecho, eso lo asustó mucho más.

-Será mejor que bajes de aquí, te puedes caer – le dijo el profesor, llamando de nuevo la atención del chico - _'no puedo evitarlo, tengo que ayudarlo'_ - noto como Ranma lo miraba, con sus ojos impregnados en miedo - ¿Te sucede algo malo? – le preguntó preocupado.

-Creo que me duele el estómago – Kenshin notó la palidez del chico.

-¿Sabes? Hasta las batallas más simples tienen complicaciones. No sucumbas ante un tropiezo, levante y continua – le dijo sonriendo, luego le puso su palma en la cabeza del chico, revolviéndole los cabellos, donde unas luces de colores vivos aparecieron, para luego desaparecer dentro de la cabeza de Ranma, que no sintió ni vio nada.

-Eh, claro – le dijo sin entender las palabras de su sensei – será mejor que vaya a casa. Hasta luego, profesor Himura – Ranma se inclinó, y siguió caminando por el borde de la pared, para evitar encontrarse con Akane.

-Bueno, es hora de hacer mi cometido – se levantó del borde de la muralla, pero piso en falso, cayendo precipitosamente al suelo – oro… oro…. – decía antes de desmayarse. Sus ojos están en forma de espiral.

* * *

Ranma está frente a esa tienda de nuevo, como todas las tardes. Esta tarde estuvo a punto de no ir, a pesar de tener el dinero para comprarlo, pero lo que vio en el consultorio del Dr., lo dejo con mucho miedo, pero decidió comprarlo igual, le importaba verla feliz y él sabía que si se lo regalaba, ella lo estaría, además quería ver la sonrisa de la chica, por unos instantes. Respiró hondo, para luego entrar a la tienda, donde una viejita al otro lado del mostrador, se sonrió al verlo entrar.

-Veo que vienes por él – le dijo cuándo el chico llegó a su frente.

-Siempre cumplo mis promesas – dijo con altanería, aunque sus ojos denotaran tristeza.

-Aquí lo tienes – dijo sacando algo debajo del mostrador – yo también cumplo las mías - le dijo sonriendo, viendo como el joven también le sonreía, pero sus ojos decían lo contrario – todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás – dijo tratando de subirle el animo.

-Eso espero – suspiró, metiéndose la mano derecha al bolsillo, sacando una billetera - aquí tiene – ofreciéndole el pago.

-Espera, te lo envolveré – Ranma vio como la ancianita sacaba muchas cosas de un cajón que estaba tras ella – no te rindas chico – escuchó que decía, ya que la mujer le daba la espalda.

-Es la segunda vez que me lo dicen – dijo extrañado, y pensando seriamente en seguir el consejo.

* * *

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme, señora Ono – Akane le sonrió mientras revolvía con lentitud mezcla que está en un bol de acero.

-De nada, pequeña – dijo sonriente mientras veía lo que hacía la chica – como me gustaría que me hijo tomara la iniciativa, como tú.

-Yo no estoy tomando la iniciativa – dijo sonrojándose, comenzando a revolver con más fuerza – sólo lo hago porque... – se interrumpió al no saber que responder.

-¿Por qué lo haces? – le preguntó divertida.

-Porque... – ella miró a la anciana, revolviendo con nerviosismo. El rostro de la chica está muy rojo – porque quiero ver en su rostro una sonrisa, y que además acepte mi regalo – dijo dejando la cuchara, para mirar a la señora que sonreía – por eso – se sonrojo aún más, si eso fuera posible.

-Es tan lindo el amor – dijo mirando hacia el comedor – como extraño a mi marido –suspiro – bien pequeña, veamos la mezcla – la mujer tomó el cucharón y al levantarlo, noto que la mezcla está muy delgada – niña, otra vez – dijo con un suspiro, Akane bajo la mirada para ocultar su vergüenza.

-Creo que esto no va a dar resultado – los ojos de Akane se llenaron de lágrimas.

-No te des por vencida, pequeña. Es que no quieres ver la sonrisa en el rostro de él – la anciana vio como Akane se sonrojaba, pero que al mismo tiempo negaba convencida – entonces, no se hable más. Empecemos de nuevo – le sonrió a la pequeña muchacha, que arremango las mangas de su blusa, y busco los ingredientes de nuevo.

* * *

Es la segunda vez que el Dr. lee la carta que Akane le llevo esa tarde, aún no puede creer las palabras escritas en ella, pero le hacían sentir el hombre más afortunado del planeta, de eso no había duda. Pero dudaba de ir, a pesar de habérselo prometido a Akane, es que sentía un miedo muy grande.

Cuando llegó a la conclusión de no ir, un grito en la puerta del consultorio, llamándolo, hizo que se olvidara del asunto, para ir con rapidez a la puerta.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? – pregunto al ver a un hombre, que sostenía en sus brazos a otro, que tenía sus ojos en forma de espiral.

-No lo sé. Lo encontré tirado en la calle – dijo mientras le pasaba al hombre al Dr. que lo toma en brazos, como si nada, ya que el hombre es bastante delgado.

-Muchas gracias. Veré lo que puedo hacer por él – el Dr. se giró para llevar al joven, que al parecer tendría unos 28 años, hasta su consulta.

-Oro, ooooroooo – se lamentaba el joven cuando el Dr. lo puso en la camilla – oro... – el joven, tambaleándose se sentó en la camilla – oooroooo... ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó tratando de enfocar con sus ojos en espiral.

-Estás en mi consultorio. ¿Recuerdas lo que te paso? – preguntó Tofú mientras le revisa la cabeza, encontrando un chichón en ella – ya veo. Tienes un golpe muy feo – se giró hacia la mesa, donde tenia sus utensilios médicos.

_-'no es la mejor forma de encontrarme con él, pero ni modo'_ – cerró sus ojos violetas, que ya habían vuelto a la normalidad, cuando sintió el spray, que el Dr. le ponía en el chichón para desinfectarlo.

-Ahora te sentirás bien – le sonrió – y si te duele, te tomas una aspirina y listo.

-Demo arigato, Dr – le agradeció Himura, al tiempo que se ponía de pie – estoy tan agradecido, que me gustaría hacer algo por usted – sonrió con amplitud.

-No es nada. Es un placer ayudarlo – le dijo poniéndose de pie, para quedar frente al joven que es unos centímetros más bajo que él.

-Insisto – con un movimiento rápido, Kenshin se acercó al joven Dr. y con una espada, que saco de la nada, le dio un corte en la altura del corazón, cuando pasó al otro lado, la espada ya había desaparecido – demo arigato, Dr. - le dijo a espaldas de Tofú.

-¿Ah? – el Dr. se volteo, sin signos del corte que le hizo Himura y al parecer sin recordar nada – no es nada. Es un placer ayudarlo – le dijo sonriendo.

-Espero que todo le salga muy bien mañana - Kenshin sorprendió a Tofú – buenas noches Dr. – le sonrió, para luego salir de la consulta.

-Claro, tengo que prepararme para mañana, tengo una invitación que no debo rechazar – se dijo entusiasta, para luego salir de la consulta.

* * *

Akane camina deprisa por las calles que circundaban al Dojo. Hace unas horas que ya había oscurecido, es por eso que la muchacha está tan apurada por llegar a casa, no quería ocasionar problemas, aunque sabía que su padre estaría preocupado, a pesar de que aviso que tardaría unas horas, pero su padre siempre exageraba, iba a doblar la esquina de su casa, cuando choco contra alguien, que venía a la misma velocidad que ella.

-Gomen Nasai – se disculpó Akane mientras volvía a su posición, ya que por la colisión, retrocedió unos pasos.

-A la próxima vez, fíjate por donde corres – le dijo Ranma, mirándola con reproche.

-Ranma ¿Qué haces tan tarde? – le preguntó, olvidando la mirada de su prometido.

-Fui a dar una vuelta, y tú dónde andabas – le preguntó, y su tono exigía respuesta.

-En casa de Sayuri – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Ah. Volvamos a casa – Ranma comenzó a caminar.

-¡Espera! – lo llamó, sorprendiendo a Ranma que se quedó en el lugar hasta donde había logrado avanzar. Akane fue hasta él - _'es ahora o nunca'_ Ranma ¿Podrías reunirte conmigo, mañana a las 8 de la tarde, en el parque? – la chica le dio gracias a Kami, de que Ranma se detuviera lejos del foco de luz, así el chico no podía ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ranma se asombró al máximo, nunca espero que la chica lo citara a él para el Festival del Tanabata. Se sonrojo, pero al segundo después se imagino que la chica le diría que se iría con el Dr. Tofú, por lo que se puso pálido. Sacudió su cabeza para evitar que esa idea le revolviera el estomago.

-¿Ranma? – lo llamó - _'apuesto que ya tiene cita'_- Akane sintió que todas sus ilusiones se iban por el retrete.

-Te veré a las ocho, en la fuente – el chico se volteo, aceptando la invitación para aprovechar de entregarle su obsequio, que guarda celosamente en el bolsillo de su pantalón – vamos a casa – comenzó a caminar.

-Claro – dijo sonriendo, para luego seguir a su prometido.

* * *

-Me encanta este trabajo - sonrió Kenshin, desde la copa del árbol, que está cercano al Dojo, donde podía ver a la pareja entrando a la casa.

* * *

Ukyo tiene regado, por todo el suelo de la habitación, todos los vestidos que, esa tarde se compro en el centro comercial. Tenía que verse bonita para Ranma. Tenía que demostrarle con todos sus atributos, que ella ES la indicada para él, que ESTÁ a la altura del heredero de la dinastía Masabetsu Kakuto Ryuu, y no esa torpe de Akane, que a pesar de tener a favor que pertenece a la misma escuela. No, ella era mucho mejor para Ranma, y no obviar que ella sería muy feliz con él. No pudo evitar imaginar a Ranma ayudándola a cuidar de sus hijos, mientras ella se dedicaba a llevar el U-chan's. En sus ojos se leyó el supuesto amor hacia el chico de la trenza, mientras escogía un cortísimo vestido, con un pronunciado escote. Mañana le haría unos de sus okonomiyakis especiales. Además se sentía segura, había pedido con mucha tesón a Cupido en el Templo del Amor, y sabía que tenía las todas de ganar.

* * *

A pesar de haber pedido por su felicidad con Ranma, en el Templo del Amor, Shampoo estaba buscando alguna poción que pudiera usar para que el chico por fin se rindiera a sus encantos. Ya sabía que tenía que prepararle algo exquisito, a sabiendas que Ranma es un gran comensal. Ella sabía que tenía ganado ese aspecto con el chico de la trenza, ella ES una gran cocinera, a duras penas Ukyo la podía igualar, y que decir de su belleza, ES la mujer más bella de Nerima, ella lo sabía, no se sentía amenazada por nadie, bueno, debía aceptar que Ukyo podía desafiarla, pero ella ganaría sobre todo, pero con Akane, no sentía amenaza alguna, una chica tan poco atractiva, que ni siquiera sabía cocinar. Sonrió al encontrar unos polvillos, que hacían que cualquier persona se sintiera atraída por el sexo opuesto, dejo los polvillos en su mesa de noche y se dispuso a dormir, no podía tener ojeras en un día tan importante.

* * *

Ranma está acostado en su futón, ya tiene puesto su pijama, pero no puede dormir, es por eso que juega con el paquete entre sus dedos, recordando la invitación que le hiciera su prometida, horas atrás. ¿Sería para pasar tiempo con él? O como temía, que la chica le iba a decir que se iba con su nuevo amor, que estaba seguro, se trata del Dr. Tofú. Mantuvo el paquete entre su dedo índice y pulgar, para observarlo, sonrió, sabía que a Akane le gustaría mucho. Olvido su suposición, para recordar la sonrisa que Akane puso cuando lo vio por primera vez, él deseaba ver esa sonrisa de nuevo, además ver la carita de felicidad en su prometida. Cerró sus ojos, recordando.

**+Flashback+**

Ranma está realmente aburrido, en aquella calle antigua no había nada que le pudiera llamar la atención, pero Akane había insistido tanto para que la acompañara, que no pudo decirle que no. Lleva sus manos en su cabeza, mirando hacia el frente, deseando con todas su fuerzas, que la calle por fin llegara su fin.

-¡Qué bello! – el grito de júbilo de su prometida, hizo que el muchacho se detuviera, buscando a la dueña de aquella voz, viéndola frente a un escaparate, a unos pasos de donde se encontraba él - ¡Es realmente muy bello! – agregó sin despegar la vista del escaparate.

Entrándole la curiosidad, Ranma se acercó al lugar donde Akane estaba, sin dejar de mirar hacia dentro del escaparate.

-¿Qué es lo que tanto ves? – le preguntó, al no encontrar lo que su prometida miraba.

-Eso – y apuntó con el dedo hacia un pequeño prendedor, no tendría más de 6 centímetros de largo, es un dragón chino, hecho de plata envejecida, el dragón está volando, con la majestad característica en ellos, se le veía un solo ojo, el cual centellaba por una piedra color escarlata – es precioso, no lo crees – miró al chico, con sus ojos llenos de brillo – sólo que es muy caro – sus ojos se entristecieron, para volver a clavarlos en el animal mágico, donde, encima de él, había una etiqueta indicando el precio del prendedor: 50 mil yens – vámonos – dijo con tristeza.

-Podrías comprarlo si juntas el dinero – vio como Akane sonreía con melancolía.

-Aunque lo juntara, ya estaría vendido, estos objetos se venden muy rápido. Vamos, que se nos hace tarde – y la chica comenzó a caminar.

Ranma volvió a mirar el prendedor y recordó la alegría en la chica. Busco a Akane, que estaba entretenida viendo unos libros antiguos. Sonrió eso le daría tiempo. Entro en la tienda, viendo a una ancianita al otro lado del mostrador.

-¿Qué se le ofrece joven? – le dijo sonriendo.

-Quisiera pedirle un favor – dijo con seguridad el chico de la trenza.

-Claro, siempre que este a mi alcance – sin dejar de sonreír.

-Quisiera que me guardara aquel prendedor con el dragón chino, yo lo vendré a comprar en – pensó por unos momentos – en 6 meses más – aseguró.

-Y por qué no lo compras ahora – le preguntó curiosa.

-Es que ahora no tengo el dinero – se sonrojo, esperando que la mujer le dijera un rotundo NO. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido algo así? Ranma notó como la mujer iba hacia el escaparate y sacaba el prendedor, para luego dejarlo bajo el mostrador.

-Te doy hasta los 6 meses, nada más – le sonrió, él le respondió del mismo modo.

-Demo arigato – dijo inclinándose – hasta 6 meses más – se despidió de la mujer, para encontrarse con Akane, que no notó que se ponía a su lado en el puesto de los libros, ya que estaba muy concentrada sosteniendo uno, demasiando grande, en su opinión.

**+Fin del Flashback+**

Ranma se levantó de un salto, fue hacia su escritorio, guardando el paquete en el cajón. Miró hacia afuera a través de su ventana, viendo que el cielo está plagado de estrellas, sonrió, mañana sería un día despejado. Sus hombros cayeron, volvían a repetirse aquella imagen de Akane siendo acogida en los brazos del Dr. Tofú.

_-'Deja de pensar en eso... aquello quedo en el pasado'_ – dijo una voz en su cabeza.

-De todas formas, puede ser una posibilidad, salió muy contenta del consultorio – murmuró con angustia mezclada de tristeza.

* * *

-Este chico es muy inseguro - dijo Himura, desde su escondite, el árbol que está dentro de la casa Tendo – veamos si puedo que se olvide de eso y se ponga a dormir.

_-'Y no se te ocurre que pudo ir por una visita médica' _- volvió a hablar la voz en su cabeza.

-Es que no vi que estuviera enferma, además está el hecho de que saliera muy contenta de ahí – respondió Ranma a la voz.

-'_¡Ay! Quizás fue a conversar... deberías descansar... estás muy cansado' _– Ranma emitió un bostezo. Obedientemente fue hacia su futón, donde se acostó y se quedó dormido de inmediato.

* * *

Akane está sentada frente a su escritorio, observando el escrito que recién había terminado. Tiene una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios, además está muy contenta, y a eso hay que agregarle lo esperanzada que está. Metió la carta en el sobre, dejándolo en el escritorio, se levantó y fue hacia su closet, abrió unas de sus puertas, y busco detrás de unas frazadas una caja alargada, que estaba oculta por las mantas, con cuidado saco la caja y con el mismo trato la dejo sobre su cama. Levantó la tapa, revelando un precioso vestido rosa claro. Akane lo tomó con cuidado, se noto que no le servía a ella, ya que era mucho más grande. Lo admiró, viendo el escote en v, ajustado hasta la cintura, para después caer libre. Akane lo dobló con cuidado y lo puso en la caja, luego le puso un lazo azul. Fue hasta su escritorio tomó el sobre, luego tomo el paquete que descansaba en su cama, tomándolo con cuidado salió de su habitación, pasó por la habitación de su hermana, luego pasó por la de Ranma, hasta llegar a la habitación de Kasumi, que está vacía, ya que su dueña aún está ocupada en los quehaceres del hogar.

Akane miró hacia ambos lados, antes de entrar a la habitación, que cerró con cuidado, una vez que estuvo adentro, se dirigió a la cama, donde dejó el paquete junto con el sobre. Se alejó unos pasos para mirar su obra, si todo resultaba bien, y si Cupido había escuchado sus plegarias, su hermana mayor y el Dr. Tofú al fin estarían juntos, como ambos tanto deseaban.

Tan sigilosa como entró, salió de la habitación de Kasumi, para dirigirse a la suya, debía de descansar, mañana iría a arreglar los últimos detalles de la cita de su hermana, para después encontrarse con la Sr. Ono y por fin terminar su regalo para Ranma.

Una linda sonrisa acompaño a Akane, hasta que ésta se acostó.

* * *

-Es una mañana preciosa. No lo cree Saotome-kun - le preguntó al panda a su lado, mientras el Sr. Tendo, toma el diario.

-"Así es Tendo-kun" – le respondió a través de sus acostumbrados carteles.

-Vamos, Genma, deja eso – dijo Nodoka mientras ponía la comida sobre la mesa.

-¿Y Kasumi? – preguntó Nabiki, mientras recibía la sección económica, que su padre le ofrecía.

-Dijo que iría a buscar algo a su habitación. Es la cuarta vez que sube esta mañana. ¡Akane! – exclamó al ver a la muchacha aparecer en el comedor - ¿Serías tan amable de ir a despertar a mi hijo? – le sonrió.

-Claro – Akane volvió a subir las escaleras.

Akane estuvo tentada de ir a ver a Kasumi y ver la expresión de su rostro, que seguro estaría rebosante de felicidad, pensó, pero no fue necesario, ya que la dueña de sus pensamientos, acababa de pisar el primer peldaño de la escala, para bajar.

-Buen día, mi linda hermanita – dijo con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, y cuando hubo cruzado con Akane, le plantó un gran beso en su mejilla – es un bonito día ¿No? – pero no esperó respuesta, ya que siguió bajando, mientras cantaba una canción.

-Me alegra que esté feliz, se lo merece – y con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios llegó a la habitación de Ranma - ¿Ranma? - lo llamó, no hubo respuesta, lo llamó por segunda vez, nada, a la tercera, pasó lo mismo, por lo que decidió entrar, cual fue su sorpresa al no encontrarlo ahí – que extraño.

-¿Me buscabas? – Ranma apareció en su habitación en el momento en que la chica entraba, él se puso tras ella.

-Sí – dijo volteándose con la misma sonrisa, nada opacaría su buen humor – el desayuno está servido – pasó a su lado, pero antes de salir, le dijo – te espero está tarde – le sonrió.

Ranma observó como su prometida salía de su habitación.

Está tarde... todo saldrá bien – dijo, sonriendo, sus preocupaciones habían sido olvidados, cuando Kasumi le preguntó si él había llevado un paquete a su habitación, y cuando le mostró las cosas, identifico el sobre que Akane llevó al consultorio del Dr. Tofú, no se le hizo difícil juntar los cabos sueltos, gracias a la voz que le hablaba en su cabeza, que él atribuyo a su subconsciente.

Se puso su camisa china roja y bajo al comedor.

* * *

Son alrededor de las 11:30 de la mañana, por lo que Akane camina sin prisa, con la imagen de un Kasumi muy en su cabeza. Pensó que su hermana se sentiría feliz, pero no pensó que estuviera eufórica, dentro de sus limites, claro está.

Se detuvo en el frontis de un pequeño restaurante, que por ser temprano, está vacío. Entró, encontrando el lugar en penumbras.

-Hola ¿señor Namura? – Akane comenzó a buscar por el pequeño local, que sólo contaba con diez mesas y un pequeño bar.

Al no encontrar a nadie en el sector del comedor, Akane se dirigió a la cocina, encontrándola iluminada y a una pareja de ancianos, moviéndose por todos lados, buscando los ingredientes para lo que estaban preparando. Detuvieron sus movimientos, al percatarse de la presencia de la chica, notando la vestimenta deportiva de color rojo y el bolso negro, que colgaba en su costado derecho.

-Akane-chan, llegaste temprano – dijo la anciana, mientras veía como la chica deja el bolso en una silla que está en una esquina de la pequeña cocina.

-Y ustedes empezaron temprano a preparar la comida – les dijo sonriendo mientras se acerca a la pareja para inclinarse de forma respetuosa – les agradezco mucho lo que hacen por mí – les dijo, desde su posición respetuosa.

-Esto no es nada, comparado con lo que haces tú, por nosotros – dijo el anciano.

-Yo recibo pago por ser su mesera – protesto Akane.

-¡Pero recibes una mísera paga! – le respondieron al unísono la pareja de ancianos.

-Yo no me quejo – la muchacha sonrió - _'a mí me gusta ayudarles, y no me gusta recibir su escaso dinero, pero ellos insisten'_.

El Señor Namura se acercó a la chica.

-Eres muy testaruda, jovencita – dijo el anciano, mientras revoloteaba el cabello de la chica.

-Bueno. Iré a preparar el comedor – les sonrió – y gracias otra vez – volvió a decir Akane.

* * *

Ranma está acostado en la duela del Dojo, después de entrenar un par de horas, necesitaba despejar su cabeza, no quería pensar en nada, ni tampoco acordarse de que tenía una cita con Akane, de solo pensar en ello, la cabeza le daba vueltas, y sentía que el aire le faltaba. Además está el hecho del que chico, había estado practicando, mientras realizaba sus katas, de pensar antes de hablar, algo difícil para él, porque con solo pensar en Akane, los insultos salían disparados de su boca. Pero él quería que eso no pasara, esperaba que todo saliera bien, como en sus sueños.

Se incorporo con rapidez, cuando la sensación de peligro le recorrió la espina. Se giró justo en el momento en que alguien la abrazó con fuerza, tanto que tuvo que poner toda su fuerza para no caer al suelo.

-Shampoo está muy contenta de ver a Ranma. ¿Airen también estarlo? – la chica con su rostro, buscaba la esquiva cara de Ranma.

-¡Shampoo, quieres soltarme! – exclamaba mientras trataba de sacarse a la chica de encima.

-Shampoo venir a buscar a Airen para celebrar juntos el Festival del Tanabata. Shampoo llevar a Ranma a comer a Neko Hanten – sonrió sensualmente.

-¡Suéltame! – pero la chica no cedía el agarre.

-¡Oh! ¡Tú no pierdes el tiempo amazona! – Ukyo acaba de entrar al Dojo, usando un vestido azul de tirantes, muy corto. Tenía sus pequeñas espátulas en sus manos.

Shampoo soltó a Ranma, quien por la fuerza que estaba utilizando, cayó al suelo estrepitosamente.

-Chica de la espátula no interrumpir a Shampoo – enfrentó a la chica, sacando sus bomborris – ¡Ranma acompañará a Shampoo, para tener una linda cita con ella!

-¡Será sobre mi cadáver, porque Ranma estará conmigo todo el día!

-Eso si Shampoo lo permite – sus ojos centellaban

Sus miradas se cruzaron antes de comenzar a pelear.

Ranma está fuera del Dojo, escuchando los gritos de pelea de las dos chicas, que ni siquiera notaron que él había salido.

-Y eso que yo soy el motivo de la pelea – suspiró, decidió que mejor era buscar sus cosas en su habitación y desaparecer con mucha rapidez de ahí. No quería toparse con ellas de nuevo.

* * *

Un joven de pequeña coleta, está parado, en la esquina del pequeño restaurante, en donde está citado. Lleva una camisa blanca, abierta en el cuello, y un pantalón café oscuro, calza unos zapatos de igual color. Respiró profundo y volvió a leer la carta.

_Tofú:_

_Sé que es un medio impersonal usar esto, pero es que si no era así, no me atrevería a decirle nunca lo que siento. Usted me gusta mucho, desde hace mucho tiempo, pero que no he podido decírselo por mi timidez._

_Espero que acepte mis sentimientos, yendo al restaurante "Oasis" que está en una de las entradas del parque de la ciudad, a la 1 de la tarde._

_Sé que mis palabras son pocas, pero habrá tiempo para más._

_Lo quiero,_

_Kasumi Tendo._

Nunca pensó que la dulce Kasumi se atrevería a algo así.

Olvidando por completo su timidez, el Dr. se dirigió con paso seguro hacia el pequeño local.

* * *

-Ya llegó unos de los actores principales, falta otro – Kenshin observa el trayecto del joven Dr. sentado en una banca del parque de Nerima – menos mal que use mi magia, sino este hombre hubiera sido capaz de plantar a la linda jovencita y hablando de la reina de Roma – se sonrió al ver a la muchacha llegar al lugar de la cita.

Kasumi lleva el vestido que iba junto con el sobre que ilumino su vida, el cual tenía las mismas palabras que tenía la carta del Dr. sólo que estaba dirigidas a la mayor de las Tendo. Su radiante sonrisa, acompaña su bello rostro, levemente maquillado. Suspiró con nerviosismo antes de entrar a "Oasis".

-Bienvenida a "Oasis" – la anfitriona cuando la mayor de las Tendo entró.

-Pero Akane ¿Qué haces aquí? – se sorprendió al ver a su hermana en ese papel.

-Permítame guiarla hasta su mesa. Su acompañante la espera – le sonrió, sin dejar su papel de lado.

La chica comenzó a caminar, obligando a Kasumi a seguirla, notando la vestimenta de la chica, que lleva una falda corta negra, una blusa blanca y su pelo tomado en dos graciosas coletas, pegadas a su nuca.

-Está es su mesa, señorita – le sonrió, indicando la única mesa que está en el lugar, bellamente iluminado con la luz de las miles de velas que había en el lugar.

-Gracias – dijo Kasumi, sentándose frente a Tofú que la miraba anonadado.

-Enseguida les traeré la comida - Akane se giró, pero recordó algo, dirigiéndose nuevamente a la pareja – fui yo la que planeo todo, pero lo hice por su bien, y no puse ninguna mentira en las cartas, sólo puse lo que ustedes me dijeron a mí por separado. Espero que no se enojen conmigo. Ahora disfruten de la velada – se dio vuelta y se dirigió a las cocinas.

-Imposible enojarnos con ella. Hizo un gran trabajo ¿No es así? – preguntó el Dr. mientras toma la mano de Kasumi, que sólo asintió sonrojada.

* * *

-Insisto, este es el mejor de los trabajos – dijo sentado en su banca, mirando hacia el restaurante, que para él no tenía paredes.

* * *

Akane acaba de secar el último plato que se ocupó en el almuerzo que se ofreció para Kasumi y para Tofú. Tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, no espero que todo saliera tan bien: Kasumi y el Dr. salieron tomados de la mano, diciendo que irían al cine.

Se sacó el delantal, para luego tomar su bolso, para ir a cambiarse de ropa, tenía que ir donde Señora Ono, y ya eran las cinco de la tarde, le quedaban sólo tres horas para hacer el regalo de Ranma.

-Espero que le guste – salió de sus labios mientras tomó el bolso para dirigirse al cuarto que la Señora Namura tenía habilitado para ella.

-¿Salió todo bien, querida? – preguntó la señora Namura, encontrándose con la chica en el pasillo.

-Sí, salió todo muy bien – le contesto sonriendo.

-Y el joven, se comportó de forma normal – volvió a preguntar, ya que ella conocía el comportamiento extraño que tenía el Dr. cuando estaba cerca de Kasumi.

-Sí, creo que Cupido escuchó mi plegaria – sonrió con amplitud.

-¡Ah! Fuiste al Templo del Amor – la anciana vio como la chica asentía – yo también pedí por la felicidad de nosotros cuando nos casamos – sonrió al recordarlo – y créeme que se obtiene buen resultado. Ya pequeña, no te atraso más – se hizo a un lado para que Akane entrará a la habitación.

* * *

Son alrededor de las 7:30 de la tarde, y Ranma ya está esperando a su prometida en la fuente del parque. Vestía sus pantalones chinos, pero éstos eran de color negro, también tenía puesta su camisa china, que es de color blanco con los botones dorados, sin mangas. Está muy nervioso, tratando de evitar a las chicas, y hasta el momento lo había logrado. Sintió la brisa de la tarde jugar con su trenza, y además un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Llevo su mano hasta unos de los bolsillos de su pantalón, notando que le faltaba lo más esencial.

-¡Idiota! – se regañó a sí mismo, antes de echar a correr con dirección al Dojo.

* * *

Akane viste una falda plisada de color verde musgo, lleva una blusa de un color verde agua, calza unas cómodas sandalias café. En sus manos lleva un paquete cuadrado, que cuida como si se tratara de un delicado bebé. Corre en dirección a la fuente, ya que lleva unos 10 minutos de retraso, esperaba que su prometido no se hubiera aburrido y se hubiera ido. Sus sospechas quedaron resueltas al no verlo por ahí.

Llegó a la fuente, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho. Con cuidado dejó el paquete en el borde de la fuente, se saco el bolso que colgaba en su costado, dejándolo en el suelo. Miró a su alrededor, quizás Ranma estaría entrando al parque, pero en cambio, aparecieron Ukyo y Shampoo, que al verla corrieron a toda prisa para llegar donde estaba ella.

-Chica violenta, decir donde tener a Ranma – la chica le apuntó con el dedo, en claro signo de amenaza.

-¿Ranma? Él no está conmigo – les dijo Akane, con algo de tristeza.

-No mientas Akane, sabemos que él está contigo, especialmente en un día como hoy – Ukyo también amenazó a Akane con el dedo.

-Pues él aún no ha llegado – dijo visiblemente afectada, bajando la cabeza.

-¡Ajá! Chica violenta confesarlo – los ojos violetas de Shampoo brillaron con venganza - esto no quedarse así – se iba a lanzar a una desprevenida Akane, pero Ukyo la detuvo - ¿Qué pasar? – preguntó molesta.

-Akane dijo que él no ha llegado – miró a Akane que tenía oculta la mirada, supuso que la chica estaría a punto de llorar – eso significa que él AÚN no la ha visto – dijo mirando a la amazona que comprendía lo que Ukyo decía.

-Va a comenzar – Kenshin bajo la cabeza en claro signo de derrota – será feo. Es mejor que vaya en busca del muchacho – saltando por los árboles se perdió de vista.

-Chica violenta irse, para que Shampoo esté con Airen – dijo sacando sus bomborris.

-Sí Akane, vete, antes de que se ponga feo – Ukyo ya tenía sus espátulas en cada mano.

-¿Irme? ¿Por qué? – les preguntó a las chicas, poniéndose alerta, ya sabía lo que vendría.

-Porque tú no tienes oportunidad con Ranma. Aquí las mejores candidatas somos nosotras – Ukyo se señaló a ella y a Shampoo, que estaba preparada para atacar en cualquier momento.

-El que decide eso, es Ranma. Él tiene que elegir a su compañera – dijo retrocediendo, ya que las chicas avanzaban.

-¡Basta de tonterías Akane! – Ukyo perdía la razón, al notar que Akane tenía a razón.

Ukyo le lanzó a Akane sus espátulas, que la chica esquiva en su mayoría, pero las que no pudo, le rompieron las mangas de la blusa y le hicieron un tajo en su falda.

Shampoo al ver que Ukyo atacaba, también se lanzó a la lucha, dándole un golpe en un costado a Akane, que en ese momento trataba de esquivar los golpes de espátula de Ukyo.

Akane se lamentó de no ser experta en el arte.

* * *

Ranma corre con todas sus fuerzas hacia el parque, ya tenía más de veinte minutos de retraso, esperaba que Akane no hubiera malinterpretado su ausencia a una falta de interés por su parte, cuando de verdad ocurría todo lo contrario. Dobló unas de las esquinas con tanta fuerza, que chocó contra alguien mandándolo a volar y chocar con una pared cercana.

-¡Por Kami! ¡Que torpe! – Ranma se acercó a su victima, tomándola de los hombros para voltearlo y verle le cara – oh…. No…. – se sonrojo.

-Oroooo... orooooooooooo – dijo su sensei con los ojos en forma de espiral.

-Señor Himura, Señor Himura. Hábleme por favor. _'voy a terminar matándolo'_

-Orooooo – se tambaleo unos momentos antes de recuperar la postura, como si nada hubiese ocurrido – estaba buscándote – le dijo mientras ambos se ponían de pie.

-A mí y por qué – preguntó mientras veía como los ojos de su profesor se ponían serios, casi fríos.

-Es hora de que hagas una elección. Lo que más quieres está sufriendo en estos momentos – de la nada le apareció una katana, la cual se notaba que tenía el filo invertido - _'es hora de hacer mi trabajo'._

Con un movimiento rapidísimo, Kenshin golpeo el pecho de Ranma con su katana, dejando al chico estático, él quedó detrás de Ranma.

-Ve – le ordenó, el chico sin siquiera voltearse comenzó a correr con dirección al parque – ves, ya ayudé a la joven – sonrió satisfecho.

Y lo hiciste muy bien – dijo una silueta saliendo de la oscuridad.

Es hora que volvamos a casa – lo miró con alegría.

Ajá, vamos mi querido Kenshin. Por cierto hiciste un buen trabajo – le sonrió alegre.

Gracias, ahora sólo depende del muchacho – se notó preocupado.

Sí y lo hará bien – le palmoteó la espalda para darle seguridad, y sonrió con amplitud.

Una luz dorada los envolvió por unos momentos, para después revelar una calle vacía.

* * *

Akane está sentada y apoyando su espalda en la orilla de la fuente, está sujetándose una herida en su brazo derecho con su mano izquierda. Está cansada, esperando a que las dos locas la dejaran en paz, para poder recuperarse e irse de ahí, pero no todo era tan fácil, ya que Shampoo encontró el paquete que cuidada con mucho esmero.

-¿Qué ser esto? – dijo tomándolo, viendo como los ojos de Akane revelaban el terror - de seguro ser un regalo para Ranma – la chica sonrió con malicia – ser una lástima que Ranma no poder recibirlo – tomándolo con sus dos manos, Shampoo partió el paquete por la mitad, para luego botarlo al suelo.

-Shampoo eres mala, no ves que Akane está llorando – agregó con malicia y sarcasmo la castaña.

En efecto la chica llora en silencio, al ver como rompen el regalo, que tanto esfuerzo y tiempo, le costó realizar.

-¡Ups! Lo pise – dijo con sarcasmo Ukyo, mientras pasaba por encima del destruido paquete – cuidado Shampoo, no lo pises.

Las risas estridentes llenaron el vacío parque, ya que la mayoría de la gente se encuentra en las feria de los templos celebrando el Festival del Tanabata, burlándose de la joven tendida en la orilla de la fuente, viendo como las chicas miraban su trabajo hecho añicos. Akane no hizo más que llorar en silencio.

-Pero ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ? – Ranma llegó al parque y lo que vio lo dejó estupefacto, su mejor amiga y Shampoo, se reían de Akane, que estaba toda malherida, apoyada en el borde de la fuente llorando en silencio.

-¡Oh! Airen. Shampoo estar buscando a Ranma por todas partes – la chica se iba acercar al muchacho, pero éste de un manotazo la alejó de su camino.

-Ran-chan, estaba buscándote para darte... – le tendió un regalo, pero se quedó congelada al ver la fría mirada de Ranma que le dirigía.

-Me sorprendes, nunca lo pensé de ti. No te quiero ver más – sin decir nada más, dejó a la chica perpleja, para acercarse a su prometida, que trataba de limpiarse sus ojos - ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – le preguntó con ternura, agachándose para quedar a la altura de su prometida.

-Yo... fui demasiado torpe – dijo huyendo de su mirada.

-No es necesario que mientas por esas arpías – las muchachas al escuchar el apelativo que uso Ranma para llamarlas, supieron que ellas estaban demás, se voltearon, pero antes de que pudieran caminar, Ranma agregó – que les quedé claro que si vuelvo a saber que tocan a Akane, las mataré no me importa si son chicas o que fuimos amigos – dijo mirando a Ukyo, que no lo miró – y espero que les quedé claro, que yo elijo a Akane como mi pareja – se giró hacia a Akane, que lo miraba con asombro. Las chicas corrieron con rapidez del lugar, Ranma les había dado miedo - ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó visiblemente preocupado.

-No – dijo Akane con sinceridad.

-Ranma sintió un dolor recorrer su cuerpo, verla así y por su culpa, le hacía sentirse miserable. Ayudo a la chica a levantarse, notando las muecas de dolor en su rostro.

-Ranma, yo... – notó la tristeza en la voz de la chica. Akane caminó con dificultad hacia el lugar donde el paquete destrozado está tirado, queriéndose agachar, pero el dolor del golpe de Shampoo se lo impidió.

-Deja, yo lo hago - dijo agachándose y tomando el paquete, notó que estaba envuelto en un papel azul metálico. Él la miró - era para mí – más que una pregunta era una afirmación.

-Sí – dijo con timidez - lamento haberlo estropeado – escondió su rostro.

-No fuiste tú – dijo el chico levantando el mentón de Akane con su mano derecha.

El chico dejó el rostro de Akane para quitar los restos del papel, encontrando un chocolate, con su rostro, hecho pedazos, y sucio en los lugares en que el papel estaba roto.

-Era comestible. ¡Te lo aseguro! Estuve varias semanas intentándolo hasta que me resulto, pero...

Akane no pudo continuar, ya que Ranma se había apoderado de sus labios, dándole un impulsivo pero tierno beso, que duró tan sólo unos minutos.

Akane miró a su prometido, sonrojada, extrañada por la actitud del chico, primero decía que ella sería su pareja y ahora la besaba de improviso ¿Qué era esto? ¿Alguna clase de broma?

Ranma aún tenía su mano en la nuca de la chica, que había tomado para darle aquel beso que él deseaba tanto y que se le hizo necesario hacer en aquel momento, en que él pudo notar el esfuerzo de Akane en aquel roto chocolate. Sacó un pedazo de la golosina y se la llevó a los labios, el dulce sabor le lleno por entero.

-¡Está delicioso! Ya podrás hacer otro, cuando quieras – le sonrió con sinceridad.

-Ranma ¿El beso? – le dijo de sopetón, al no encontrar las palabras adecuadas, mientras se sonrojaba al máximo.

-Eso, fue porque quería, además porque me gustas mucho.

-¡Oh! - sin poder decir nada más, y sonrojándose. .

-¡Es cierto! – sacó un paquetito que estaba adornado con una rosa blanca, envuelto en un papel rosa – esto es para ti – le entregó el paquete a Akane que lo abrió en un par de segundos que a Ranma le parecieron eternos, deseaba ver el rostro de felicidad en la chica. Akane abrió el estuche, revelando al prendedor en forma de dragón chino. La chica saltó a los brazos de Ranma.

-¡Oh! Ranma, es precioso – dijo desde el cuello del chico, que también la abrazó, pero con más fuerza. Akane se olvido de los dolores, para concentrarse en el perfume de Ranma. Se separó del cuello del chico, y tan impulsivamente como él, lo besó con ternura.

-Y eso qué fue – le preguntó sonriendo cuando ella se separo de sus labios.

-También fue porque quería, y porque yo te quiero mucho Ranma – le dijo sonrojada.

-Uhmm. Lo dudo – Akane lo miró con extrañeza – porque soy yo, el que te quiere más – le dijo sonriendo para robarle otro beso más.

* * *

-No deberíamos espiarlos – decía Kenshin sin despegar sus ojos violetas de la pantalla plana del escritorio de su jefe, en la cual se vía a Ranma y Akane besándose.

-Lo sé, pero es que hacen tan bonita pareja – dijo sonriendo.

-No entiendo porque le tienes tanto cariño – dijo mirándolo por primera vez.

-¿Cariño? Es admiración que siento por ellos, ellos se demuestran de forma muy especial su amor – dijo sonriendo con amplitud.

-Y tú como Dios del amor, eso te complace mucho ¿No?

-Se podría decir que sí – mantenía su sonrisa.

-Mira, ya se van – dijo señalando la pantalla, donde la pareja de chicos se iba, con Ranma sujetando a Akane de la cintura - ¿Y ahora qué?

-Bueno, eso es algo que depende de ellos. Sólo tienen que demostrarse su amor, nada más.

Kenshin levantó la mirada justo en el momento en que sus niños volvían de la tierra. Aquel día del amor, había resultado muy interesante. Echó una última mirada a la pantalla, que mostraba a la pareja besándose bajo la luz de la luna.

-No me cansaré de repetirlo. ME ENCANTA ESTE TRABAJO – sonrió con amplitud.

**- FIN -**

_**Notas: Hola! Este fic había desaparecido de la página, así que lo busque por todos lados, hasta que lo encontré… bueno… lo edite… y este es el resultado… espero que les guste!**_

_**Saludos!**_

_**Akane Maxwell :D**_


End file.
